Día de lluvia
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Diluvia fuera del Boar Hat y gracias a eso Hawk descubre algo nuevo sobre si mismo: le aterran las tormentas. Menos mal que tiene a su lado al ex líder de los Nanatsu no Taizai. /Respuesta al reto de Junio "Para eso están los amigos" del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas.


**¡HEY, HEY, HEY!**

 **¿Les dije que volvería al fandom? ¿No? Bueno, pues he vuelto~~~~**

 **Aquí está mi respuesta al reto de Junio "Para eso están los amigos" con mi fandom elegido "Nanatsu no Taizai" y con los personajes que he elegido está vez: Meliodas y Hawk.**

 **Porque me intriga mucho que clase de situaciones vivieron estos dos en los diez años desde que los Caballeros Sagrados dieron el golpe de estado hasta el inicio del anime. Así que me invente está situación, bajo la situación que me tocó en el sorteo: un día de lluvia.**

 **_Derechos a Nakaba Suzuki. Legitimo dueño y creador de Nanatsu No Taizai (Seven deadly sins). Algún día sabré cual es el precio para que King me pertenezca 7u7. De momento solo escribo esto por amor al arte :3_**

 **Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **— DÍA DE LLUVIA —**

* * *

Apenas pasaron unos meses desde el Golpe de Estado impuesto por los Caballeros Sagrados y la caída del Rey, además de la orden de Búsqueda y Captura contra los Nanatsu No Taizai. Afuera de la taberna ya había comenzado el tiempo de lluvias, debido a eso Meliodas no tenía clientes. El Boar Hat solo llevaba existiendo unos, ¿cuántos, dos, tres meses, quizá? y ya en ese pueblo en el que había ido a parar sabían que las "comidas" del "crío" tabernero eran de lo peor, por eso solo recibía las visitas de los borrachos que nunca ven la hora de decir "esta es la última botella de hoy" y decirlo en serio. Puede que fueran unos clientes insufribles, que creían que por el de ojos verdes ser tabernero quería escuchar toda la mierda que había en sus vidas. ¡Ja, si él pudiera hablar, que bonito era vivir sin tener tu cara en un impreso de los Caballeros Sagrados del tipo _Wanted, Death or Alive_! Pero se mordía la lengua y solo asentía, en el fondo sabía muy bien que esos cerdos traidores también les estaban haciendo la vida imposible a los ciudadanos de a pie, a él mismo le sangraban su buena comisión de las ganancias del Boar Hat, pero si no quería levantar sospechas tendría que pagarles con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, aunque fueran sus enemigos, aunque por su culpa era posible que jamás volviera a ver a sus amigos.

Todos los Nanatsu No Taizai estaban en Busca y Captura. No se preocupaba, había sido su líder el tiempo suficiente para saber que los ex delincuentes se las apañaban bien solos contra esos cerdos de armaduras doradas y, en el peor de los casos, de haber sido alguno capturado o asesinado, los Caballeros se habrían asegurado de que la noticia hubiera corrido como la pólvora en todo el Reino, para provocar más al resto del equipo, cosa que no había sucedido, gracias a los Dioses... Aún. Pero le habría encantado saber donde estaban, como se encontraban, ¿habian encontrado un techo dónde resguardarse? ¿Estaban bien de salud? ¿Seguían luchando? ¿Habían abierto una taberna "rodante" y se estaban buscando mutuamente, cómo él? Como el Capitán no podía evitar preguntarse todas esas cosas, pero tenía que reconocer que su preocupación ya rayaba en lo personal.

"¿Cómo puedo encontraros, chicos?" —pensaba mesándose los cabellos rubios, como si por arte de magia ellos fueran a contestarle a su ex líder, gracias a una conexión mental inexistente.

Siete Pecados Capitales. Seis amigos suyos regados en diferentes puntos del reino y nadie le aseguraba que uno de ellos no fuera un traidor y que no hubiera ayudado a esos cerdos con armaduras a asesinar al jefe y encerrar a la familia real... ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Meliodas?! ¡Te vuelves paranoico! ¿Cómo puedes sospechar de tus amigos? A falta de alguien mejor, el Pecado de la Ira usaba su pecado contra si mismo. Había sido un líder terrible esa vez, porque solo los líderes terribles pierden la consciencia en medio del Armagedon cuándo más le necesitan y se despiertan días después en una porqueriza.

La había cagado. Nadie podía negarle eso.

— ¡MELIODAS!

Y hablando de cerdos que no llevan armaduras...

Hawk bajo estrepitosamente las escaleras que conectaban la taberna con las habitaciones. El rubio de ojos verdes no entendía muy bien el porque, pero el sonido de las pezuñas del cerdito destrozando el parqué de madera siempre le insuflaba algo de confianza y calma. Le recordaban que no se había quedado solo a pesar de todo, que dentro de lo malo despertar en aquella porqueriza le había hecho ganar un nuevo y fiel amigo; y si además la madre de ese nuevo amigo se ofrecía a llevarle de pueblo en pueblo para peinar las pocas pistas que tenía para encontrar a los otros Pecados, ¿cómo decir no a socializar en un lugar lleno de boñigas como si nada hubiera pasado?

La cara escandalizada del cerdito parlante se encontró con Meliodas sentado en una de las mesas de su negocio tapadera, bebiendo una jarra de la cerveza de su bodega, su joven rostro a veces iluminado por la luz de los truenos y los rayos que pasaba a través de las ventanas incomprensiblemente abiertas para el juicio del animal, se mostraba totalmente sereno y tranquilo, ajeno a todo. Bien podría incendiarse la taberna y el chico no se habría dado cuenta, al menos no inmediatamente. Cualquiera creería que el ex Capitán de los Nanatsu No Taizai, al estar justamente maldito y marcado con el Pecado de la Ira del Dragón, sería alguien que se pasaba la vida pegando voces y volcando muebles por cualquier pequeño problema. Meliodas, contrario a la lógica y a los negros pensamientos que había estado teniendo, le mostró una corta sonrisa serena a su amigo, las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos brillando.

— Hey, Hawk —le saludó como si nada, haciendo caso omiso al terror que mostraba el rostro del cerdito.

La cría de animal inmediatamente mostró un ceño fruncido que habría competido y vencido al rostro de vaca estreñida del nuevo líder de los Caballeros Sagrados. Sin duda Meliodas era muy bueno provocando la ira en los demás, pero no en si mismo.

— ¿Cómo está eso de "Hey, Hawk"? —en seguida se quejó el animal de una forma que hizo el corazón de Meliodas encogerse imperceptiblemente, al recordar por unos segundos los tiempos de paz y la forma en la que King nunca dejaba de echarle la bronca a Ban cada vez que el más libertino de los Nanatsu No Taizai hacía de las suyas. Como los echaba de menos— ¡El mundo se está acabando y tú estas ahí tan tranquilo con tu cerveza!

Meliodas fingió desconcierto arqueando una ceja. ¿El fin del mundo? ¿Qué? Este cerdo tenía unas cosas...

Iba a replicar cuando un nuevo trueno sonó bastante cerca del lugar y el ex Capitán pudo ver como un escalofrío de terror recorría por entero a su nuevo amigo y compañero de viaje y este en seguida se tiraba a sus brazos, buscando refugio. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos Meliodas pudo atrapar al pequeñin en el aire sin ningún problema, mientras este hipaba y gimoteaba contra su pecho.

— No quiero morir, soy todavía demasiado joven y guapo... —susurró temblando.

El rubio tuvo que guardarse dentro la carcajada que deseaba soltar al darse cuenta de lo pasaba. Ese tonto egocéntrico se creía que la tormenta era peligrosa. Aunque claro, se había pasado su corta vida en una porqueriza, nunca había salido al exterior antes de toparse con él y no era más que una cría. En cierto modo su miedo era comprensible, así que como buen amigo no se burló de él, al menos no de momento.

— No vas a morir hoy, Hawk —le aseguró levantándose de la silla y llendo a cerrar las ventanas que con su abstracción había dejado abiertas, con mucho cuidado de no resbalarse con el agua de lluvia que encharcaba el suelo.

Mantuvó a Hawk en sus brazos un tiempo más, el aire estaba frío y el pequeño cerdito era cálido, además que de vez en cuándo le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en el lomo para tratar de calmarlo. Si su propio aspecto no fuera el de un niño, se habría visto como un padre tratando de que su bebé lloroso eructase tras tomarse su biberón de leche caliente.

— ¡Oh, si! —exclamó Hawk, tan molesto como siempre soltando aire de sus orificios nasales, saltando de los brazos del rubio y encarandole— Supongo que es muy fácil decir eso para alguien con la fuerza de un demonio, ¡pero seguro que hacen brochetas de cerdo conmigo, oink, oink!

Un nuevo trueno que hizo a Meliodas poner una mueca, mientras aprovechaba de tener los brazos de nuevo libres para secar el suelo con una fregona, retumbó por las paredes del edificio. Mierda, eso había sonado cerca, si caía justo encima del techo iban a tener un gran problema.

Del susto Hawk pegó un salto, que le hizo resbalar debido al agua, y término chocando contra una pared. Meliodas apretó fuerte el palo de la fregona, tratando por todos los medios de no reirse y herirle los sentimientos, ese cerdito se lo ponía bastante difícil.

— Los truenos no van a hacer brochetas de cerdo contigo, como mucho te chamuscaran —comentó tranquilo, pero no sin humor.

Hawk le miró mal, sin embargo también con algo de duda.

— ¿Los truenos? —preguntó, más para si mismo que para el Pecado Capital, después negó molesto con la cabeza— ¡Yo hablo de los Caballeros Sagrados! —exclamó sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes, después se acercó a él a prisa y le mordió el bajo de su pantalón, arrastrándolo hacía quien sabe donde.

— ¡Oye, espera, espera! —consiguió que el cerdito dejase de arrastrarlo, tomándole del lomo, pero aun así le llevó su tiempo hacer que Hawk dejara de retorcerse dentro de su agarre— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¿Qué que quiero...? ¡Echa un vistazo afuera, oink, oink! —exclamó el animal— ¡El sol ha desaparecido, cae agua del cielo, todo retumba y el mundo se parte en dos por segundos! ¡Es obvio que los Caballeros Sagrados te han encontrado, tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Oink, oink!

Entonces sí, Meliodas comenzó a reír tanto que lloraba de la risa y acabó cayendose de espaldas. ¡Creer que la tormenta era cosa de los idiotas con armaduras! El cerdito le miraba ofendiéndose cada vez más.

— Hawk —dijo finalmente Meliodas sentándose en el suelo y secandose las lágrimas de la risa con el dedo índice—, los Caballeros Sagrados tienen mucho poder, pero no pueden controlar la naturaleza.

Al menos, eso esperaba.

El animal se le quedó mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que corroboró en su mirada que no le estaba mintiendo y como ninguna orda de humanos crueles con armaduras doradas aparecieron echando la puerta abajo, muy dignamente cuadró sus patas, ocultando su miedo creciente, pues otro rayo retumbaba fuera.

— Lo sabía, te estaba poniendo a prueba.

Meliodas sonrió ante la arrogancia del animal.

— Las tormentas son normales, aunque hacen mucho ruido.

Hawk soltó aire por sus orificios nasales. Oink, oink.

— ¿Normal? ¿ _Eso_?

— Sí —aseguró Meliodas sin dudarlo un momento.

— P-pero el sol...

— Las nubes lo ocultan, pero sigue estando ahí —le interrumpió.

La gracia se le iba llendo poco a poco dejando paso a la seriedad. Era posible que el miedo del cerdito fuera su culpa. Desde que se conocieron esos malditos con armaduras no habían abandonado ni su mente ni su boca, siempre poniéndolos inconscientemente como un gran enemigo, capaces de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que querían y con esas malditas armas mágicas que, si bien no superaban el poder de la suya (aunque se encontrara rota), seguía siendo uno contra un ejército de miles que además tenían el control del Reino.

Debía contraatacar.

Pero no ahora que estaba solo, débil numéricamente hablando, con todos los cazarecompensas buscando su cabeza para poder dar de comer a sus hijos, y también dependíendo de él el mantenimiento de un negocio y el cuidado de Hawk, aun muy pequeño para luchar. Tendría que volver a reunirse con sus amigos primero, costase lo que costase, aunque le llevase mil años, y después... solo los Dioses sabian.

El cerdito, inconsciente de los pensamientos de su amigo, soltó aire aliviado.

— Así que no pasa nada, uh, pues menuda pérdida de tiempo, oink, oink —dijo y después añadió—. Aunque por supuesto en ningún momento tuve miedo, solo lo decía por ti, oink, oink.

Otro trueno retumbó.

— ¡MELIODAS PROTEGEME! —chilló el cerdito y se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos del rubio, temblando de miedo.

El chico solo rió enternecido y asintió, acunando a su pequeño camarero porcino. Hawk era todavía demasiado pequeño, era normal que muchas cosas del mundo exterior le dieran miedo, pero crecería, como todo el mundo.

La tormenta duró a lo menos medía hora más en la que el chico tuvo que lidiar con un Hawk que no se atrevía a separarse de él en ningún momento, fregar el suelo mojado, devolver a su sitió objetos que se movían de su sitio debido al temporalmente... Nada para él, por supuesto.

Cuando el tiempo escampó y el sol de la tarde volvió a salir el animal volvía a ser él mismo y el Boar Hat no tardó de llenarse con los típicos borrachos y ambos amigos retomaron sus puestos al otro lado de la barra.

No comentaron nada de lo que sucedió durante el periodo de lluvia hasta que a la noche, Hawk se recostó en sus cojines debajo de la barra y se dirigió a Meliodas, como si fuera de pasada y en realidad no le importase.

— Por cierto, gracias... por lo de hoy —y por si acaso al de ojos verdes se le ocurría devolverle la incómoda conversación, se dio la vuelta y fingió dormir como una roca.

— El Pecado Capital de la Ira siempre a tu servicio... —susurró Meliodas con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes, mientras pasaba un paño por la barra.

Por Hawk, podría aguantar siempre esas jaquecas. Eran amigos después de todo.


End file.
